Many homeowners, technicians, contractors, businesses, etc. own a vast array of battery-powered tools. Many of these power tools utilize rechargeable batteries that have been specifically designed for such power tools. Moreover, a line of power tools commonly uses the same specifically designed batteries. Thus, power tool owners may share batteries between power tools of the same line (e.g., an impact drill, impact wrench, circular saw, etc.). However, despite sharing batteries between power tools, power tool owners are still likely to acquire a large number of rechargeable batteries. As such, power tool owners may consider their inventory of batteries as a significant investment in the line of tools. Such investment may aid a power tool vendor in retaining current customers. Unfortunately, such investment may also impede an power tool vendor from adopting and introducing improved battery technology that happens to use a different form factor than the batteries currently in use. In particular, power tool vendors may fear that introducing batteries with a new form factor may alienate their existing customers who have a significant collection of batteries of the current form factor.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.